France
France was a country located in Continental Europe on Earth, the capital planet of the United Federation of Planets ( ). The Federation seat of government, the Palais de la Concorde, was located in Paris, the capital city of both France and the Federation ( ). History The area of what later became known as France was, according to Q, the place where all life on Earth began, approximately 3.5 billion years ago. In an alternate timeline, Q brought Captain Picard back to the region to observe how he had destroyed humanity. ( ) The region was known as Gaul when it was conquered by Julius Caesar of the Roman Empire in the 1st century BCE. ( ) This military victory was admired, in an alternate timeline, by Claude Picard. ( }}) After the fall of the Roman Empire and the arrival and assimilation of numerous Germanic tribes across Europe, a tribe known as the Franks assumed control of the region. Eventually, it became known by its modern name, with the inhabitants of France known as the French, speaking a Latin-descended language of the same name. ( ) In a very turbulent period, France suffered a revolution, when the guillotine became notorious. It was then taken over by Napoléon Bonaparte. A famous French diplomat of the time was Talleyrand. ( ) In the 18th, 19th, and 20th centuries, France had a share of scientific discoveries. For example, numerous elements were discovered or created there, namely: Chromium in 1797; Iridium (with England) in 1804; Iodine in 1811; Bromine in 1826; Gallium in 1875; Samarium in 1879; Fluorine in 1886; Dysprosium in 1886; Polonium in 1898; Radium in 1898; Actinium in 1899; Europium in 1901; Lutetium in 1907; Francium in 1939. ( ) in 2342.]]During World War II, France was occupied by Nazi Germany. In 2371, the Thomas Jefferson Memorial Rose Garden had flowers whose originators had been smuggled out of France before the German invasion. ( ) In 1995, France was blamed for resuming nuclear testing of atomic bombs, which drew the condemnation of other international states. The reports were actually a cover-story concocted by Gary Seven to cover the nuclear explosion on Chrysalis Island. ( ) By the 2020s, a government that was based on the ideals of Leon Trotsky came to power in France. In 2024, France was suffering from the effects of student protests. Two guests at a party held by Chris Brynner cancelled a trip to the Alps because of the trouble. ( ) In 2130, the Traité d'Unification was signed in Paris, at the Place de la Concorde, establishing the existence of United Earth. ( ) With the foundation of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, the Federation soon established Paris as its capital. Because of its position at the "heart of the Federation", many Federation and Starfleet facilities were stationed in France, including a Starfleet Academy flight training base in Marseille ( ). The Palais was built in Paris on the site of the Place de la Concorde in the late 22nd century. ( ; ) In the 2260s, the French franc was still in use as a unit of currency alongside the Federation credit. ( ) By the 24th century, French was considered to be an antiquated language, and was rarely spoken. ( ) Geography in 2367.]] in 2372.]] Cities * Avignon * Epernay * La Barre ** Picard Family Vineyards * Marseille ** Chez Sandrine ** Starfleet Academy flight training base * Paris ** Avenue des Champs-Elysees ** Cafes des Artistes ** Eiffel Tower ** Palais de la Concorde Citizens of France * Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord * Napoleon Bonaparte * Marie Curie * Alexander Dumas * Victor Hugo * Jean-Luc Picard Connections * * Category:Earth nation-states